Dog walking is a common activity practiced by many people every day. Leashes allow individuals to control their dog during walking. In addition, various laws and regulations may require that dogs being walked are on leashes. Alternatively, these laws or regulations may place limitations on the length of the leash or otherwise place restrictions on dog walking. Generally a chain, strap, cord, etc., is used for controlling or leading a dog or other animal while walking or running. Generally a leash or lead will have a loop on one end and a clasp on the other of a fixed chain, strap or cord. The loop is held by a person with their hand and the clasp is attached to a dog collar. When walking, jogging or running with a dog a person's movements are limited by holding the leash within their hand. The dog is also limited to being on either the person's left or right side during the walk, as allowing the dog freedom to travel around the person would result in entangling the leash around the person.
In addition, because a person's hand is needed on the leash, the person may not be able to perform other activities such as operating a cell phone, adjusting settings on a music player, or other activities while walking the dog.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for a hands free dog walker having the advantage of freedom of movement for the person and dog without sacrificing the person's ability to control the dog.